


don't take me for granted - detnarg rof em ekat t'nod

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Series: Dark Mirror Verse [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Play, Anal Sex, But he's not the one having sex so there's no actual non-con elements here, Cuck, Cuckolding, Dark, Dark Side of Dimensions, Drunk Sex, Dry Sex, Evil, Exhibitionism, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Universe, Multi, No Lube, Non-Consensual Bondage, Richie gets handcuffed to a radiator, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: Eddie decides to have a little fun at Richie's expense, and uses Bill to fulfill his plan. But of course what fun would it be if Richie wasn't there to watch?~ can be read as a stand alone ~
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Dark Mirror Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366723
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	don't take me for granted - detnarg rof em ekat t'nod

“Another round of shots?” Beverly asked the room, already pouring the alcohol before anyone agreed.

“If I drink any more, I’m gonna puke.” Ben protested, holding his bloated belly before belching obscenely loud.

“Puke in my living room and I’ll cut your dick off.” Eddie warned with narrowed eyes.

The rest of the group accepted the shots Beverly handed out, and after an enthusiastic countdown from the pink-cheeked redhead, they were all throwing back the cheap liquor.

“To Bill!” Beverly cheered, raising her hands up in the air and letting her body fall sideways into the aforementioned man.

“Why are we celebrating Bill when _we’re_ the ones who busted him out? Without us he’d still be holed up in a cell, nothing but a prison bitch for some guy named... Donnie, or something.” Richie waved his hand as he picked a name at random.

“His name was Robert, actually, and he was a very tender lover. Well, except for that time he held a shiv to my throat and fucked me raw in the shower. But that was only the first time. After I agreed to be his go-to, the guy was a total sweetheart.”

All eyes were on Bill, wide and unsure, until Beverly began laughing, then everyone joined in, shaking their heads at the absurdity of the situation.

“Of course you were someone’s bitch.” Stan mumbled into his beer can before taking a sip.

“You’re just jealous because I’m not _your_ bitch.” Bill griped.

“Try being my bitch for one night, I dare you. You wouldn’t come out of it alive, pussy boy.” Stan challenged, a glint in his eye.

The rest of the night went on just like that: binge drinking, thinly veiled sexual tension, and hurling harmless insults back and forth. It was when Beverly and Ben headed home together, intentions evident in the way she laid her body into his, that things started to heat up.

“I think we’re gonna hit the sack too.” Mike announced, Stan in tow as they made their way towards the front door. Mike’s muscles bulged under his shirt as he held Stan’s weight up easily.

“Goodnight fuckerssssss.” Stan slurred, having clearly hit his alcohol limit three drinks ago. Stan was notorious for having a stomach of steel, or rather, kidneys of steel. He was like a cat, 9 lives and counting, so there was never a need to be worried about his intoxication level. Stanley was unstoppable, and never wasted an opportunity to remind those around him.

“Try to get him home in one piece, Hanlon.” Bill shot over his shoulder, taking another sip of the beer he was nursing and washing down the bitter taste with a bite of pizza. _God_ he’d missed pizza in prison.

“Can we take your motorcycle?” Stan asked eagerly as Mike shrugged Stan’s coat over his loose limbs.

“It’s like dressing a toddler.” Mike grumbled to the rest of the room, ignoring Stan’s question as he tried to get Stan’s feet into his shoes next.

“Mike! Buddy! Motorcycle!” Stan insisted, kicking off the shoe Mike had just gotten on.

“You little shit.” Mike hiked Stan over his shoulder, forsaking his shoes entirely in favor of shutting him up.

Stan’s whiny voice continued to echo into the distance as they disappeared through the front door and down their apartment hall. The last thing they heard before the door closed was Mike's booming voice, promising Stan they would take the motorcycle out _tomorrow_.

“What a mess.” Eddie scoffed with light laughter, twirling a pair of handcuffs around his finger. When they’d broken Bill out earlier that night, Eddie had managed to swipe the pair of handcuffs right off one of the guard’s belts. A little consolation prize for all the hassle they had to go through to get Bill’s dumb ass free.

“At least he’s a hot mess.” Bill commented, slouching down the couch just a bit more.

“I’ll drink to that.” Eddie agreed, finishing off his beer and slamming it down on the coffee table.

“You think anyone with a dick is hot.” Richie shoved Eddie’s leg with his toe, causing him to teeter into Bill’s chest, where he stayed.

“Not just anyone with a dick. Anyone with a _nice_ dick.” Eddie corrected.

“And Stan ticks off that box.” Bill agreed.

“It’s not _that_ nice.” Richie grumbled, jealousy seething from the fine lines of his furrowed brow.

“Awe, is someone jealous?” Eddie mimicked an empathetic tone, jutting his bottom lip out in a false pout.

“Please,” Richie huffed. “To be jealous I’d have to care about you.”

It sounded harsh, but Eddie knew Richie was just putting on a bravado to save face. Richie had an ego the size of his dick, and anytime something threatened to crush it, Richie went into fight mode. But knowing the cause of action didn’t make Eddie any less inclined to test how far he could stretch Richie’s blatant lie.

Eddie crawled across the sectional couch, stopping in front of Richie who was sat right at the end.

“You don’t care about me?” Eddie asked, continuing his routine of fake dejection.

Richie searched Eddie’s face, trying to figure out what his boyfriend was up to.

“What, you suddenly go soft on me, Kaspbrak?”

“Well, I just wanted to double check before I fuck Bill over there.”

As Richie’s face hardened, Eddie was quick to handcuff his wrist to one of the exposed pipes jutting out from their wall, and dart away before Richie was able to grab him.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?” Richie shouted, causing both Eddie and Bill to burst into laughter.

“I SWEAR TO GOD ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU’RE DEAD, KID.” Richie threatened, glaring daggers at Eddie, who just slithered farther away from him.

Bill, who had been too distracted to hear Eddie’s plan, was surprised when the spitfire saddled up on his lap. But once Eddie leaned in and whispered his scheme, Bill was more than eager to comply.

“I thought you didn’t care who I slept with.” Eddie mused, beginning to grind against Bill’s lap lazily.

“I fucking don’t, but at least uncuff me so I don’t have to watch your bodies smack together in ungodly ways.”

Eddie just ignored him, turning his attention back to Bill’s half lidded eyes.

“Why don’t you tell Richie what you’re gonna do to me, huh Bill?” Eddie giggled as he began to kiss down the column of Bill’s neck.

Bill wasted no time reaching his arms around Eddie and grabbing his ass with both hands, kneading it indulgently.

“I’m gonna fuck this tight little ass of yours.” Bill stated simply, shooting a feral grin Richie’s way. Bill had always been unhinged, but when someone dangled meat in front of him he lost all common sense.

“It’s anything but tight.” Richie shot back. “He’s nothing but a loosened up fuck-hole, good luck getting any pleasure out of him.”

Richie was playing right into Eddie’s hands, the degradation causing him to grow tight in his pants.

Eddie grabbed Bill’s face roughly, connecting their lips in a messy show of dominance. Make no mistake, Eddie was the one in charge here; he was pulling both men’s strings tight enough to leave marks.

Eddie could hear muttered swears accompanying the clanging of metal as Richie tried to break free. He made sure to swirl his tongue along with the rhythm of his hips, stirring up Bill’s insides until he was humping up into Eddie’s small body.

When Eddie pulled away, a string of saliva spread thin between their lips, snapping at the last moment and leaving Eddie’s chin wet and messy.

Eddie stripped off his t-shirt, grinning wickedly as Bill followed suit and their bare torsos reconnected as he was pulled in close.

Eddie had seen Bill’s tattoos numerous times, but never this close up. He traced them delicately with his fingers, admiring the variations in tone between the older and newer ink. He followed the lines on Bill’s chest piece, a black and white bat with wings that spread across the tops of his pecks. Its face was mangled, mutated in a way that wasn’t distinctive but still left you feeling uneasy. It was a beautiful piece. Eddie had been there when Bill had first gotten it done, but now he was able to admire it from a whole new perspective.

Eddie ducked his head down, placing a kiss to each of the bat’s wings, before moving his attention to Bill’s nipples. They were pierced with simple silver barbells, small treasures that increased sensation in the area. Eddie was _very_ familiar with them.

Eddie hovered above one, looking up through his long lashes to gauge Bill’s reaction as he flicked his tongue out and gently licked at the bud. The response was a loud groan, maybe exaggerated for Richie’s benefit, but satisfying nonetheless.

“You stupid slut.” Richie spat, only adding to the arousal Eddie already had building up. He looked over his shoulder innocently, locking eyes with Richie as he stuck his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and slowly pulled the fabric down to expose his ass.

Fire engulfed Richie’s eyes and he violently pulled against his restraints, looking at Eddie’s ass, _his property_ , sitting atop Bill Denbrough’s lap.

It didn’t take long before Bill’s hands wandered down to the divots in Eddie’s lower back, tracing them with sharp nails that left scratches in their wake. Eddie arched into the touch, moaning loudly at the feeling of being marked. Bill’s fingers drifted further down, finding Eddie’s puckered hole ready for the taking, as they circled it teasingly.

“Don’t draw it out, just _fuck me_ Denbrough.” Eddie demanded, tugging hard enough on Bill’s hair that it forced his head back.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Bill agreed, making quick work of unzipping his pants and pulling out his painfully hard cock.

“Should I tell you twice how much it’s gonna hurt when I CUT OFF YOUR FUCKING DICK!?” Richie shouted.

“Shhhh Richie, calm down. Sharing is caring, right?” For the first time since this all started, Bill looked past Eddie to regard Richie. He was red in the face, a vein Bill had never seen before popping out on his forehead. It was a beautiful sight, a complete loss of power. Bill almost had half a mind to take advantage of Richie’s bound state himself, but he’d rather wait for a time when Richie willingly submitted to him. Now _that_ would be a sight to behold. Maybe he could have both of them at the same time, even.

Eddie’s impatient whine brought Bill back from his fantasies, directing his attention to where Eddie had maneuvered himself closer to Bill’s cock.

“You want it dry, dirty slut?” Bill taunted, watching the way Eddie’s cock twitched in response. Bill chuckled darkly, the black of his eyes growing as he roughly pulled Eddie’s pants and boxers the rest of the way off, leaving him completely nude and completely exposed to whatever abuse Bill had in store for him.

“I’m gonna make you bleed.” Bill whispered into Eddie’s ear, noticing how the smaller boy shivered.

Bill’s only prep was a glob of saliva he let drip down from his mouth to his cock, coating it in a slicked sheen that would do little to actually help Eddie’s discomfort. Then he was lining himself up with Eddie’s entrance and forcefully pushing himself in.

Eddie screamed, raw and wanton, a masochistic grin overtaking his features as he was split in half on Bill’s cock. It was thicker than Richie’s, not quite as long, but it still managed to fill Eddie up.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH, FUCKING BASTARD LOWLIFE- I’M GONNA RUIN YOUR FUCKING LIFE YOU FUCKING-”

Richie’s yelling was like music to their ears, because deep down they all knew Richie was loving this. It was the same sick pleasure he got when Eddie managed to get Richie in a submissive state. He struggled with an internal battle of not wanting to let go of control, but knowing that loss of power felt so _so_ good. One glance over their shoulders confirmed that Richie was in fact straining against his pants, trying to hide his subtle grinding up against the seam of his jeans.

Eddie’s thighs were already quivering, clenching around Bill’s own as he slowly lifted himself up and clenched back down the thick shaft. His breathing was heavy, sweat beginning to break out on his body as he struggled to take the intrusion.

But the burn felt _good_ , and soon it started feeling _really_ good, and eventually Eddie found himself losing his composure completely.

“Fuck, no wonder they call you big Bill.” Eddie said unabashedly. He heard Richie scoff behind him.

“Oh come ON.” Richie groaned. Eddie could practically picture him rolling his eyes.

Bill’s face was flushed, his mouth hanging open as he panted along with Eddie. His hair was tousled from Eddie’s ministrations, and his pupils had eclipsed his eyes, leaving nothing but a thin ring of blue keeping him from looking inhuman. He looked hotter than Eddie had ever seen him look before, but that could be attributed to the fact that his cock was in Eddie’s ass at that moment.

“Your cock sleeve is fitting me nicely.” Bill said to Richie, shooting him a wink along with a wicked grin.

“FUCK you.” Richie snapped.

Eddie’s head began swirling with the familiar fog that usually came before he hit his peak. Looking over his shoulder, he zoned in on Richie.

“He feels so good, Rich.” Eddie moaned, his eyes beginning to roll back in his head as Bill thrust up into his prostate head on.

“Anything would feel good to you, you fucking tramp.” Richie seethed.

Eddie glanced back down to Richie’s lap, smirking knowingly.

“You like watching me get fucked, don’t you Richie?”

Richie was completely quiet, but Eddie could see his jaw clenching like a vice grip.

“Yeah, he does.” Bill supplied. “Fucking _cuck_.”

“BILL YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH I’M GOING TO SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT.” Richie shot forward, his restraints finally giving out. Things moved in a flurry after that. Within a few quick moves Richie grabbed one of the switchblades they had under the coffee table, pushed Eddie off, and pinned Bill to the ground with a blade to his neck.

He could hear Eddie complaining behind him but drowned him out, hyper focused on the man before him. The knife dug into Bill’s neck where Richie held it with brute force, bobbing against Bill’s skin every time his laughter caused his Adam’s apple to move.

That laughter, unrestrained and maniacal, was the laughter of someone a little too unhinged.

“Do it, come on pussy, fucking do it!” Bill began pushing himself forward, causing the knife to breach his skin.

Richie searched his face, trying to find a logical reason why he couldn’t end Bill’s life the way he had countless others. The answer wasn’t conscious, it was a feeling low in his gut, one that made him uneasy and frankly a little bit queasy. It was something he felt for all his friends, the reason he continued to bail them out of their problems, sit with them through their miseries, seek out to destroy the people who hurt them. And as much as Bill had pissed him off, he was still a part of that very small circle of people that Richie would kill for, but could not kill.

Pulling the blade away, Richie spat in Bill’s face. Sneering down at him as the anger simmered in his belly.

“You’re not worth it.” He gritted out.

Suddenly, Richie felt a warm sensation beneath his thigh, which he had been using to pin Bill down. He moved off of his friend, stumbling back a few steps as he gazed down at the mess Bill had made.

“Did you fucking cum on me, bitch!?” Richie growled, instantly rethinking his choice to let Bill live.

Bill just laughed once again, the noise joined by another chuckle from behind Richie.

He turned slowly to address his boyfriend, who was fanning the fire with every giggle he supplied.

Richie reached forward, grabbing a fistful of Eddie’s hair and forcing him to his knees violently enough that they’d be bruised tomorrow.

“Clean up the mess your dog made, you useless slut.”

Richie pushed Eddie’s face against his thigh, rubbing his face in the cum that dripped down towards his knee. Eddie obeyed, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, licking as much as he could while Richie maneuvered his head aggressively. When Richie decided it was clean enough he tugged Eddie back up roughly.

“Don’t ever do that again. Next time, I won’t let them live.” Richie warned.

“I’ll make sure it’s not someone we know, then.” Eddie challenged. “But… it kinda seems like you liked it.” Eddie eyed the damp spot on Richie’s pants, the one that _wasn’t_ left behind by Bill. "Everyone got to finish but me." He added as a last thought, pouting for real this time.

“Don't worry, when I'm done with you you'll be so oversensitive even breathing will hurt.” Richie pulled Eddie towards the hallway, the strong grip on his hair still acting as a rein.

“Thanks Eddie, real good work kid, let’s do it again sometime!” Bill shouted towards their disappearing figures. Before Richie was entirely out of sight, he chucked his knife through the air with expert precision, landing it right beside Bill’s head. It stuck into the wood flooring at a 90 degree angle, cutting off a few inches of Bill’s hair in the process.

“Next time I won’t miss.” Richie growled.

That night, Eddie learned two things. Firstly, Bill was a good fuck. He wasn’t Richie… but he was a pretty good substitute. And secondly, riling Richie up resulted in the best sex he’d _ever_ had. So in conclusion, this would not be the last time Eddie pulled the strings.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! A brand new kink I've never written before! Cuckolding seemed like something that fit this verse very well, and Bill was the boy of choice to make that happen!
> 
> Also as a reminder in case you're feeling bad for Richie: Even though this is dark verse, Richie and Eddie would never do anything that would *actually* hurt each other. They enjoy things like this, in a sadistic/masochistic way, but they understand each other's hard boundaries (of which there are few, in this verse), and would never cross the line. They love each other immensely, it's just in a twisted, unusual way. :)


End file.
